Aka Densetsu Mikantora
by Torahamutaro-chan
Summary: Mirantora, an orange kai wolf mix, leaves her home in the woods to travel to the land where her father fought and lives. Along the way she meets many different breeds of canine and creates a pack of her own. Together, they make their way to Ohu. AU


This story takes place three years after Ginga: Nagareboshi Gin and is slightly AU. Not much else to say besides that. If the story seems a little stiff, it's because this was originally in comic format, which is hard for me to write out into story format. I hope you all enjoy it anyway.

Disclaimer: All rights to the Ginga series belong to Yoshihiro Takahashi.

XxXxX

**Kōfu City, Yamanashi Prefecture**

It was a beautiful day in the woods near Kōfu. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and the local squirrels went about their business unaware. In the nearby bushes, flat to the ground, stalked what appeared to be a small tiger, staring at said squirrels. Behind it, a deep grey, almost blue, wolf crouched nervously.

"Miran, I don't think you should be hunting so close to the humans…" it said, looking around with wide eyes.

"Be quiet, Buru, you'll scare the prey."

Too late, as the squirrels were now rushing to reach the nearby trees. In a flash, the canine sprang at them, wounding two with each front paw. Soon the predator's fangs cut off their sad, shrill cries. Before carrying off her kill, she placed them bck on the ground and bowed her head.

"Thank you for your sacrifice, as your souls are returned to the heavens and your bodies used to nourish the living."

She retrieved the carcasses and headed over to Buru.

"You were saying?" she smirked.

"Fine, great job. Now let's get out of here. Humans come to this part of the woods."

Miran rolled her eyes and led the way deeper into the thick forest. It was true they had ventured far from their pack's territory, and too close to the humans, but humans had never scared her. In fact, she rather liked them. They were fun to observe. And if they ever got out of line, harming a four-legged comrade, she was there to fight them. Luckily that had never happened; she didn't think she could survive a bullet at close range.

Twenty minutes later, they stood at the barrier of their territory. It was prime land for the wolves that inhabited the area, with plenty of game and a fresh mountain spring to drink from. It was a wolf paradise. Well…almost paradise.

Miran wasn't satisfied. She wasn't content living such an easy life. As a pup, she always imagined her father taking her on many adventures, far away from Kōfu. The only problem with her fantasies was that she had never even met her father. The last her mother had heard of him, he had traveled with his brothers to Ohu to battle a fierce army of bears. The story always made her fur tingle.

Oh how she longed to join the battle, but the stories said the dogs had come out victorious. Not that that wasn't good news, but it meant that the chance to stand and fight with her father was past.

She sighed.

"Is something wrong, Miran?" asked Buru.

She looked over at her companion and smiled, "Just a little bored, that's all."

"You're always bored."

"…Yeah."

Her ear twitched at a strange sound.

"Get down!"

They both crouched, inching close to a nearby bush.

"What's wrong, Miran?" Buru whispered.

"Sssh!"

They stayed perfectly still, ears twitching at every slight noise. Then Buru heard it, the gentle fall of footsteps, human footsteps. Her eyes widened and her breathing quickened. Miran placed her paw on hers to sooth her.

"Stay quiet," she urged.

They heard whispered voices next, and perked their ears to listen.

"Are you sure Hitose? I've never heard of there being wolves in this forest," one of the men spoke.

The man called Hitose turned to his friend. "Jun, a hiker saw an orange wolf hunting squirrels just this morning."

"An orange wolf? I've never heard of such a thing! She must have imagined it."

"It's better to make sure. I don't want anyone getting attacked on the trails."

Miran's eyes widened and she knew immediately what needed to be done.

"Buru, we need to keep them away from pack. I'll lead the men away, then you run home as fast as you can and warn the others."

The she-wolf nodded, fear in her eyes as she watched her friend leap into sight and lead the men in the opposite direction. She stayed hidden until the sound of footsteps had faded, then got up shakily, pushing herself to begin running to her pack mates.

XxXxX

Miran ran as fast as she could out of the forest and into the city. She knew where she needed to go and how to get there. '_I just hope he's home,_' she thought.

Looking behind her to make sure the humans were far behind, she turned and jumped into the yard of the one person who could help.

"Why hellooo there, Miran-tan," came an obnoxiously sweet voice.

She sighed. "Hello, Hiro."

A handsome blonde husky came out of his doghouse, smirking.

"My, you're looking exceptionally beautiful today. Are you using something new on your fur?"

"River water. Now, Hiro, I need you to listen to me. I need your help."

"Anything you ask, my sweet little tigress," he said, nuzzling the female's cheek.

'_Ew…_' She pulled away from him, trying to look serious instead of grossed out. "Do you still have that collar you got for me for White Day?" (1)

His eyes brightened. "Yes. Do you want to wear it? Really?" he asked, tail wagging.

"Yes, I do. Please hurry," she pleaded, looking behind her nervously for the men.

Hiro sifted through his treasured belongings, which he had hidden behind his master's rose bushes, and returned with a gaudy hot pink collar with rhinestones.

'_Ugh…_'

The footsteps of the men grew louder.

"Quickly!" she shouted, and stuffed her muzzle into the collar, having Hiro yank it over her ears with his fangs. When it was all the way on, she quickly jumped back over the fence and in plain site of her pursuers.

She continued running, but slower this time. Slow enough for one of the men to catch her tail in a lance.

"Gotcha!" he cried triumphantly, tightening his tool.

Miran yelped like a dog and began barking. Then men frowned and took a closer look at her.

"Hitose…" Jun sighed. "This isn't a wolf, it's a dog. It even has a collar."

"But it can't be!" he exclaimed frustratingly. "I've never seen a dog like that!"

Jun shushed Miran and the female pretended to be comforted by the human's touch. When she calmed, he examined her markings.

"This pretty girl is a Kai dog," he said, petting down her back. "See the stripes?"

Hitose sighed and released the lance. Miran swished her tail and looked at them both.

"Go on, girl, go home. I'm sorry we scared you."

Miran trotted away, turning the corner. She waited until she was certain the humans had left and then made her way back to Hiro's yard.

"Thanks, Hiro," she sighed in relief. "I owe you one."

"What was that all about?" he asked, watching as she pulled the collar off with her front paws.

"It's a long story," she said, walking off.

He ran after her, ears folding back angrily. "Hey! What about me?"

"What about you?"

"Well, I thought… You accepted my collar."

She shook her head. "I needed it to escape those humans. They're gone, so I'm going home."

"Why were you being chased by them?"

"As I said, long story. Thanks for your help," she said, jumping over the fence and running in the direction of the woods. "Later!"

"Hmph…tricky female. I won't be ignored," he growled, following after her.

XxXxX

Miran ran home with her head held high, knowing she had defended her family. She was so distracted by her thoughts that she almost didn't notice the husky running after her.

"Hiro, what are you doing? Go home."

"Not until you pay attention to me!"

"You idiot," she growled. "What do you think I-"

And suddenly, a sound rang through the forest, one that chilled both animals to the bone.

A gunshot.

XxXxX

There's chapter one, hope you enjoyed. Any grammatical errors will be corrected later.

(1) White Day - In Japan, on March 14th, men give gifts to the women they received Valentine chocolates from.


End file.
